The Musician: Nea Walker
by forgotten-fuyu
Summary: Somehow through all the bad and coldness of the world, we survived and entered into more tragedy, a life with no light, and no savior named God. This is the story of two orphaned children named Mana and Nea.   Written by K.O. published by forgotten-fuyu.


Nothing looked anything more beautiful than at that moment, with the darkness of the night draping over the world. The pale moon casting its glow over the ruins of a little town. The peaceful atmosphere was ruined however by the scent of blood and scattered corpses. It brought me back to reality, that this was not a dream, what happened moments ago when the Akuma came to attack. At least the silence was peaceful after they left, despite the melancholy wind blowing through the dead.

This was it, I couldn't run anymore, not even Mana's encouraging words would be able to move me now. For quite some time I knew my game would have to end. I just wished, I didn't have to leave Mana alone so soon, while the Earl still lived.

"Sitting in a dirty site like this, don't tell me your mourning for the dead here."

At the sight of the red haired general, I merely shook my head to his response and lowered my head from his line of view. "This is the end of the road for me."

Over the course of time I ran with Mana, somewhere along the way, Cross Marian and I stumbled on the same path. Though we never crossed swords against each other, I knew he was a man I could trust, despite his infamous reputation; which is very much indeed true. But he was the first person I asked to join my side and never once had he ever disappointed me.

"So you plan on giving up?" he asked.

I feigned a gentle laugh, "Oh, so you do worry about me. I had no idea the great General Cross could care so much."

He snorted at me reproachfully before brushing a lock of red mane from his chest. "Hardly. Why else would I place all my debts on your name?"

Brushing my black hair aside, I blankly stared into his face, un-amused with his antic. "Indeed. Perhaps that's the reason why I can't set foot into town without a mob chasing after me for money."

Then the bastard had to break out into a wholehearted chuckle. I glared at him in disdain. "You better stop using that name, I've renounced it now so it won't do you good anymore."

Cross nodded his head, his obnoxious laughter coming to a cease, "And so what are you doing here again?"

"I'm going to die," I stated. But I didn't want to die, not yet.

He eyed me critically. I smiled at him in a cheerful manner. The next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground in pain, hands trying to sooth the bump on my head from his sudden barbaric assault. Much to my surprise however, he offered me his hand as I looked up irritated into his face. But there was no trace of friendliness in his outstretched hand.

"The war hasn't even started yet and you're already digging your grave. Wouldn't Mana love to hear this?"

I grit my teeth, slapping his hand away. "Don't bring Mana into this!"

"He already plays a role in the fatass' game. With you out of the way, he won't have any problems weaving his story or killing your brother."

I smiled sardonically, "It'll take him a while. I've already locked the ark and the Noah are currently resting, they won't be able to do anything for a long while. He's alone now, with Road by his side but victory is still not guaranteed."

"Then why is the main chess piece lying here."

"Because I know I will die."

The silence was welcoming as he simply stood staring at me with hooded eyes. For once, I didn't see his trademark smirk or overconfident outwardly attitude. He was quiet and calculating, trying to analyze me like a scientist; an occupation he gave up and became a General of the Black Order. His air of seriousness made me find some respect for him in a new light.

"What about your brother?"

I smiled grimly, Mana, my brother who I loved more dearly than my own life. He became my strength and weakness, it was no surprise Cross would ask this question.

"Actually, I was hoping you would look after him. Wearing my face is not the safest thing after all."

He narrowed his eyes at me, a minute or two before looking away and making his way off. The longer I stood still in place, I came to the conclusion I had to let him know. Not too much of course, but something to grasp onto, hope.

"I will return one day," I spoke loudly. "Should you keep your promise, Cross, I will come back to Mana. I am always by his side."

He didn't bother to pause or look back at me, but I had a feeling he heard me. Even though he was known as a lazy, womanizer and an unreliable man, I still trusted him. This was another thing that greatly puzzled me in life. After all the times we exchanged words, there was this invisible bond the both of us created. It was indescribable but somewhere along the line, we both held some sort of respect for the other.

This was not the last time we would encounter each other; not even after my death. Though Cross may have had an allegiance with the Black Order - I know for certain when the time comes - he will be on my side. Cross doesn't even need to speak, because my side is not one for saving humanity nor serving the Earl.

Getting up from the ground, I took another glance at the bright crescent moon. I had to make my move first before the Earl made his. Taking one look at the cabin Mana was currently sleeping in, I made my way to the Earl's mansion. On that night we fought, as I laid broken and bleeding I remembered the past. Bits of my Noah life, reminding me of my task but also my human life. A tale that was suppose to be locked away the moment the 14th took his first breath.

This is the story of two orphaned children named Mana and Nea. Downtrodden, dirty and starving we were, but brothers with a strong bond that could not be broken as our spirits. We were raised in the slums of London where prostitutes roamed, children and mothers starving, dying from diseases and the rich soaking in their sins. Somehow through all the bad and coldness of the world, we survived and entered into more tragedy, a life with no light, and no savior named God.


End file.
